Small Changes
by LarausLorraine
Summary: Various drabbles' of Steven bonding with various gems and diamonds'. Little by little their changed. Tidbits of fanfiction scenes during Diamond Days.


Drawing Time

Steven perked when the door to Pink's room opened to reveal Blue Diamond's Pearl.

The soft spoken gem rose her arms into the formal greeting of a diamond shape.

"Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond requests your presence."

She spoke in a soft whisper, such a contrast to what Steven was used to, standing up he walked over and gave her a bright smile as Pearl followed behind him.

"Oh, is it for details on the party?"he asked, his eyes looked at her covered face in curiosity, he wondered if she could even see him.

"Yes, my Diamond is wondering if some customs can help you remember."

With a turn the blue Pearl began to lead them out of Pink's room and down the hallway, Steven felt glad they were going somewhere other then Pink's room. He was feeling a tad claustrophobic even with his friends' in the room.

"So, have you drawn anything new?"he asked.

"Yes I have recently Pink Diamond."she responded, slowing in front of a new door.

"I see, maybe you can show me your new drawings' later after my meeting with Blue Diamond."Steven said, he still felt a bit irked at being called his mother's name.

"I will see if I can Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond is inside." Blue Pearl opened the chamber and stepped to the side, Pearl following to stand beside her.

* * *

Later that night Steven settled down on his 'bed' yawning a bit as he watched Connie curl on her side and dreamt all their problems away.

Steven himself couldn't sleep, all possible ideas to get White to listen was ending in a blockade, the gems believed he could change White's mind since he was a Diamond in their sight.

More importantly Pink Diamond, even though Steven knew he wasn't his mom. Yes he was similar to her in traits' but he was also half human.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, his eyes looked up to see Blue Pearl at the door. All she did was stand in silence as if waiting for something which made Steven confused until Pearl cleared her throat.

"Steven, I believe she's waiting for you to let her enter." Pearl said softly.

"Oh right! Enter." he said with a sheepish smile.

Blue Pearl stepped inside and stood in front of Steven, her arms crossed in a diamond shape salute.

"You wished to see my drawings Pink Diamond." she said softly.

"Oh right of course! Have a seat." he patted the empty space beside him, the bed was large enough so they wouldn't disturb Connie, once she sat down Blue Pearl opened her holographic folder and began to scroll through her various drawings'.

She stopped in front of a new one that Steven recognized as Yellow Pearl.

"This was yesterday, did you draw this from memory?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a clear memory of every detail." she responded softly.

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed softly with a smile.

"Thank you Pink Diamond."

"Do you… have any pictures of me from a long time ago?" he asked.

"Of course, let me find them." with that response she began to scroll past various images with speed until she came to several pictures of Pink, most of them were of the Diamond on her throne.

They must have been drawn from a lot of Pink's parties', Steven's gaze never lifted as they began to add more of Blue and Yellow with Pink.

He raised his hand to stop Blue Pearl on a drawing of White's Pearl with Pink, except she didn't have the crack on her left eye and not in the usual odd pose she held today.

"This Pearl… Was she Pink's?" he asked noticing Blue Pearl's pause, he also noticed the discomfort on Pear's own face.

"Yes, but something had happened and you gained this Pearl."she said lifting her head to stare at Pearl.

"It's not a pleasant story." Pearl said avoiding meeting eyes with either of them.

"Oh." he looked down at his slipper covered feet feeling his mood drop.

"Can you draw me?" he asked looking back up at Blue Pearl, a small smile appeared on her face and she gave a nod.

Steven stood and strikes a pose watching as Blue Pearl began to draw his form with ease, the rest of the hour Steven strikes different poses to fill up Blue Pearl's various file. It had stopped when Blue Pearl had to leave.

"Thank you for allowing me to draw you Pink Diamond." she said bowing.

"Thank you for drawing them, I hope we can do this again." he said giving her a big smile.

"I would like that, until next time."

Steven waved as she left, he felt happy to have bonded a bit with Blue Pearl.

He might not be making big changes but at least little changes' were happening.


End file.
